


Я исчезла с радаров

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, My First Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: Я исчезла с радаров,Незаметно свернула с дороги.





	Я исчезла с радаров

Я исчезла с радаров,  
Незаметно свернула с дороги.  
В темноте не хватало  
Вслух сказать о своей свободе.

Не ищи меня, я уже далеко отсюда.  
Я ищу свои звёзды и тёплый ветер.  
У тебя нет ни того, ни другого.  
Мне не нужен ни ты, ни другие люди.

Я смотрю на весну и машу ей рукой в окошко,  
Солнце прячется, но всё это ненадолго.  
Потерпи ещё лишь немножко, -  
Скоро всё позабудется, ты очнешься.


End file.
